1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for managing content employing an electronic paper, and particularly to a technique in which contents browsed by means of electronic paper in a field to which specific users belong, such as a task, a process, or a workplace may be browsed again later by the user belongs to the same field.
2. Related Art
Electronic paper which displays and retains a content image such as a document in a no-power state and which is rewritten the content image has been utilized, and the spread of the use of the electronic paper has been desired as a content display medium which is substituted for the paper sheet.
The electronic paper is divided in the form of writing the content image into various types, for example, optical write type electronic paper and electronic write type electronic paper. The optical write type electronic paper displays and retains a content image by projecting the content image by a write device, and the electronic write type electronic paper displays and retains a content image by writing the content image based on electronic data by a write device.
In any type of electronic paper, since the electronic paper is easy to carry the displayed content image, the electronic paper is useful as a medium for displaying contents in a mobile environment.
Browsing of the contents by means of the electronic paper is performed in person and also in a group having plural users. For example, in a field such as a meeting or collaboration, electronic paper on which contents are displayed is distributed to each person.
The field such as the meeting, the collaboration, the task, the process, or the workplace is an aggregate to which one or plural specified users belong. In such the field, the necessary contents are displayed on the electronic paper each time and utilized.